Accidental Child
by Lisa Monroe-Salvatore
Summary: Ellalise Petrova grew up in District 12 with 2 very bitter Victor tribute parents. She was definitely an accidental child and not wanted by her parents. Her parents force her to enter as many times as they had to combined into The Hunger Games.
1. Punishment

_Came up with this fanfiction quite a while ago and decided to start writing again so I hope you like this story... Its pretty much all going to be OC's and its going to be very twisted... Enjoy!_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe my parents are making me do this. They both are victors of District 12, and should know of ALL people how lucky they were to both survive The Hunger Games! I have known since I was little that they were never really found of me. Being an only child at the age of 16, I realized that I must have been a big surprise when my parents found out about having me, and that they probably weren't very excited. You might be thinking that its because they are both victors of The Hunger Games, and that they wouldn't want to have a child because they don't want their children having to compete in the games. If you are thinking that then you are completely wrong, because my parents were definitely upset because I was an accident and they didn't want kids, hence me being the only child thing.

Sincerely,

Ella

...Several Hours Earlier...

Ellalise was definitely not a good surprise for her parents. In fact she was a total accident and for quite some time her parents Lola and Weston Petrova didn't want her, and still don't and they make it well known. Now that Ella was 16, she had gone into her rebellious, I hate my parents stage, and had become a nuisance to the family, and was always getting in trouble for having attitude and mouthing off. Lola Petrova was fed up with it along with her husband Wes, so they decided the perfect punishment for their daughter.

"Ellalise, please come downstairs your mother and I need to discuss something with you," Weston hollered from the den.

Ella was lying on her bed doodling in her sketchbook when her father yelled for her to come downstairs. She sighed and rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"Anytime that I yell from any room in the house calling for one of you I get grounded," Ella mumbled to herself and she opened her door and slammed it and stomped down the stairs. Ella was already stressed about entering her name in the reaping because she had to put it in there 6 times. It didn't help that her parents weren't supportive, and Ella worried non stop about any possible situation and what could go wrong in every second of the day, so she was very worked up to the point of exploding by this point.

Ella sighed and sat in the arm chair across from the couch that her mother and father resided in. They both looked calm but had that look on their face that they got when they are about to punish Ella, and she knew those expressions all too well.

_Great_, Ella thought to herself. _Their going to punish me for sneaking out again last night. They wouldn't have known unless Mom wouldn't have seen the mud caked on my new boots she bought me, which I didn't even like in the first place._

"Ellalise, we have something to tell you about the reaping today," Lola said in her mother mono-tone voice.

"If its a pep talk you can save it, I would be happy to go into The Hunger Games to get away from you two." Ella snapped and crossed her arms.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Wes scolded giving Ella a stern look. Ella glared back at him.

"We have decided that you aren't going to enter your name six times, but instead your going to enter it the amount of mine and your fathers enterings when we were picked to go into The Hunger Games. As you know both of our families were poor so we entered more than necassary so that we could get things for our family that we needed. I entered a total of 24 times, and your father a total of 34." My mom continued to talk but I wasn't listening anymore. I am pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor. They were going to make me do what?

"With that being said," my father continued for my mother, "You will be entering a total of 58 times verses your six that you are obligated too. Maybe this will teach you a lesson." Dad finished keeping a straight, and stern expressing.

I wasn't believing what I was hearing. My parents just told me that I had to enter my name into The Hunger Games 58 times. I don't understand why my parents would do this of all people. If anything they should know that now I will most likely be picked to go into the games, and they should also know how cruel and evil the games are because they both survived them!

With tears springing into my eyes, I slowly got up from my chair and ran to my room. I ignored my mothers calls that I probably wasn't going to be chosen anyways, and that it would be fun wondering if I was to be picked or not.

God she was an idiot. It was probably her idea for this insane and outragous punishment.

Before I knew it I was putting my name into The Hunger Games drawing 58 times.

_I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Enrich me with reviews please! ;) I will try and update soon within the next few days or so._


	2. The Reaping

_Please review and let me know what you think of it so far! If I don't get reviews I will be less determined to write because I need feedback to be confident in my writing! ;)_

Dear Diary,

The day has come. Today is the day of the reaping. I have bit my fingernails down to the quick, and have been a nervous wreck all morning. I skipped breakfast, my stomach too upset to be able to digest anything. My mom and dad seem quite chipper this morning. Hmmmm... I wonder why...

I didn't bother trying to look nice for the reaping today. I feel horrible that my parents are doing this to me and that they would just be willing to send me away to my death so easily, without hesitation. What parents I have! They both have been through The Hunger Games. You'd think that if they loved their child that they wouldn't want their child entering at all. Obviously they don't love me then... I keep praying that my name won't be picked, but if my parents are so eager to get rid of me, what will they do if I am not picked? Will they threaten me, and make me volunteer anyway? Would they make up some lie and turn me into the capital? I don't know whats worse, being a tribute for The Hunger Games, or not being sent to The Hunger Games and having to deal with my parents afterwards...

Sincerely,

The soon to be District 12 Female Tribute-Ellalise Petrova

Everything after this morning happened in a blur. I walked with my age group to the center of town to the reaping. I haven't said a word to anybody all morning. Before we all lined up to go and walk to our section, everyone's parents were hugging and kissing their children and whispering to them "May the odds be in your favor." I wanted to cry. My parents stood towards the back, and were whispering to each other, with smug looks on their faces. I couldn't believe them.

"Good afternoon District 12," greeted our escort who went by the name of Faye Spritz. She looked very very young, and had long bleech blond hair that went all the way to her waist with neon pink ends that fell in soft culrs.

"Lets skip the the boring stuff nobody really cares about and jump right into the good part where I draw the tribute's names!" Faye giggled. She lifted her hand and swirled it around the bowl five times then scraped the bottom of the bowl and pulled one out from the very bottem.

"The District 12 boys tribute is..." She paused for dramatic effect and scanned the crowd of boys that stood eagerly waiting to hear if the odds had been in their favor yet another year.

"Sam Mavrik! Sam Mavrik, please come up on stage." announced Faye. Sam Mavrik was 18. He was very tall, handsome, and built. He would sometimes smile at me and give me a wave when I walked past him after school as I made my way to the Victor's Village. Every time I smiled and blushed and kept walking home. We had never talked really...

Sam had walked up onto the stage keeping his head held high. "And now, for the female tribute of District 12," Faye announced with a smile on her face. It was so quiet in the crowd, I swear you could have heard a pin drop. Her hand dove into the bowl and she swirled her hand around several times then her hand hovered above the pile of the little slips of paper. Faye's elegant hand plunged and pulled out to tribute's names. She switched them back and forth several times and finally discarded one back into the bowl. She unfolded the piece of paper and leaned towards the microphone to make the announcement of the District 12 female tribute. My heart skipped a beat.

"Ellalise Petrova is your District 12 female tribute ladies and gentleman," announced Faye. My stomach did a summersault and my knees locked. I don't know how my legs managed me to get there, but before I knew it I was standing next to Faye, and Sam was on the otherside of her. Faye grabbed my left hand, and Sam's right hand and held them in the air.

"Your District 12 tributes Ellalise Petrova and Sam Mavrik!" Faye called out to the crowd.

_I hope you guys like this chapter! I know its short but the last one was just as short so I decided to update sooner. I will try and update tomorrow, and make the chapter longer. Please review to let me know what you think! Also, let me know what you think will happen between Ellalise, and Sam. Maybe there are some sparks between them? Or not so much now that they have to fight to the death in The Hunger Games together. Let me know ;)_

_See ya,_

_~Lisa_


End file.
